The present invention relates to an electric contact and a female terminal arranged inside the female contact maker in which the male contact maker is inserted.
There is such an electric connector for carrying a high current over 100A that an electric connection is established between the female contact maker and the male contact maker by an electric contact having multiple contact makers configured as multiple springs shaped in a cylinder arranged inside the female contact maker.
For example, a typical connector 51, as shown in FIG. 5A and FIG. 5B comprises a male contact maker 52, an electric contact 54. formed as a cylindrical shape and arranged inside the female contact maker 52, for accepting the male contact maker 52 inside itself. The electric contact 54 is used so that the electric contact 54 may be placed between the male contact maker 53 and the female contact maker 52. The conventional contact 54 is composed of a single material and its material is selected by considering both the spring elasticity and the electric conductivity.
As the technical references related to the present invention, there are Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-192794 (1995) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-31488 (1996).